Loose Ends
by Ninaeva
Summary: TIM is tying loose ends, and Miranda is working on destroying the organization she once worked for. fem!Shep/Miri, sequel to Breaking In
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Oops, I kinda forgot to upload this here. It's an ongoing collaboration between me and BlackLion310 from deviantArt about Miri's adventures before and during ME3._

* * *

"Come on, you bloody piece of junk..." Miranda muttered, irritated by the slow information download from a Cerberus computer.

_If this keeps up, I'm going to have to cut it short, or risk being captured_, she thought, gripping her gun, as she glanced towards the only door leading in and out of the room.

"Ah, Miss Lawson..." Miranda closed her eyes, silently cursing her luck, at the sound of the voice, coming from a holopad behind her.

She turned around only to see the man she hoped she wouldn't see until it was time to put a bullet in his head. "Illusive Man." She said, as she leaned on the table that was now behind her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I must admit, I am impressed as much as I am disappointed." He paused to pull a smoke from his cigar, before continuing "I am impressed that you managed to come this far all by yourself, but I am disappointed that you still refuse to see the bigger picture."

Miranda just snorted "I believed in you and your cause, and even when I didn't agree with your methods, I still supported and defended you. But you crossed the line when you started using Reaper implants on your troops."

She raised herself to her full height, towering over the medium-sized hologram of the Illusive Man "Even after we both saw what those implants did to Saren, even after all the evidence of how strong was the Reaper indoctrination... I mean, the whole Cerberus cell became indoctrinated by a dead Reaper! And you still..." She took a deep breath, as she realized that she began shouting "... You are the one who disappointed me."

The Illusive Man took another lungful of smoke, exhaling it, before answering "I am sorry that you feel that way Miranda. I had such a high hopes for you... But if that's how you really feel, then I guess we have to part our ways. It was a pleasure working with you..." He reached with his hand, probably pressing a button that Miranda couldn't see, and a moment later there was a thundering noise, coming from the other side of the complex, and a strong explosion-caused earthquake.

Miranda stumbled around a little, before she managed to grab a hold of the table, that was luckily bolted to the floor, to steady herself. As the quakes stopped, she glared at the Illusive Man, who waited for the noise to die down, so he could speak normally, and not shout "But, as you probably guessed, I have to contain the situation. Don't worry, Oriana will be safe under your fathers supervision."

"You bastard! If either one of you lays a hand on her..." Miranda snarled, losing her cool at the mention of her sister.

But the Illusive Man cut her off "Goodbye Miranda. We won't meet again." He said, terminating the connection.

"Damn it!" She slammed her fists on the holographic projector.

Another explosion, closer than the first one, reminded her that she still needs to get the hell out of the facility.

Just when she closed the connection with the computer, the door burst open, and two Guardians blocked her way out.

_I don't have time for this_, she thought as her biotics flared, and she used Pull on their shields, leaving them vulnerable. Before they had a chance to react, she sprinted towards the exit, gunning them down in the process.

As she raced through the hallways, she could feel the explosions getting nearer. Luckily, there were no more troopers in her way, since she killed most of them in this part of the facility, while getting in.

A sword appeared out of nowhere, going for her throat, and she barely managed to raise the barrier in time to deflect it.

_Phantom! Just what I needed!_

She tried using her biotics, to gain a little distance from him, since she knew she was no match for a Phantom in a hand-to-hand combat, but the powers she used just rolled around him.

The Phantom de-cloaked, throwing punches and slashing at her, and because of his superior agility, Miranda knew that the only thing she could do was to try to keep her barrier up long enough to retrieve her gun from where she dropped it while blocking his first attack.

He apparently realized what she was trying to do, as he swung his sword at her with one hand, while using the other to destroy her gun with his hand-canon.

Another explosion, dangerously close, disrupted the Phantoms balance, and while he stumbled, Miranda managed to wrestle the sword from his hand, using it to impale the acrobatic assassin, spinning, turning her back to him and thrusting the sword next to her body, right through his guts.

Leaving the sword in its owners chest, Miranda resumed her trek towards the exit.

She reached the elevator just in time, since the moment the door closed, the corridor she was in a second ago exploded, denting in the door.

Miranda slumped down, against the wall across from door, exhaling heavily and closing her eyes, as she waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

When the elevator finally stopped and the door opened with some difficulty, she was met with the sound of cocking of the weapons.

She warily opened her eyes, and thought, _Really? Again?_ annoyed by the sight of at least a dozen of Cerberus troopers, all aiming their rifles at her.

Miranda raised her arms in the air, apparently in surrender. But by the time the troopers noticed the faint blue glow around her hands, she already dropped them down, making one of the shuttles to slam right on top of them.

Exhausted by the amount of energy needed to lift something as big as the shuttle, especially after being forced to outrun a blast, killing a phantom on her way, she dropped down on her knees, trying to catch a breath.

Few moments later, willing herself to get up, she examined the other shuttle, and when she was satisfied by its condition, she went in, and got the hell off of this planet, towards the small, hidden ship, she had waiting for her in orbit.

Onboard, she told the next coordinates to the pilot, who owed her a few favors, before she locked herself in a cabin, that he was gracious enough to borrow to her. Nope, threatening to flay him with her mind if he didn't do what she told him, didn't have anything to do with that.

When she was certain that she had her privacy, she copied all the files she managed to get from Cerberus, from her omnitool to her computer.

Most of the files were on indoctrination process. It seemed like the Illusive Man was interested in how indoctrination works, which made sense, since that is one of the greatest threats they face, when dealing with Reapers.

What got her attention, was the mention of her last name in one report.

"Lawson would be ideal candidate for the head of Sanctuary project." She read that one sentence aloud.

_What does that mean? Am I the Lawson he speaks about? I don't see any other possibility, but then why didn't he make the offer, before trying to kill me, just now? Except, maybe... Just maybe... But no, father cut all ties with Cerberus when the Illusive Man accepted me into the organization. But then again, he did mention that Oriana would be safe with father..._ She thought confused, her mind buzzing with million questions, and not a single answer.

Deciding to drop this for now, she closed all reports and opened her messages. There was one from Oriana, and two from her contacts on the Citadel and Illium.

She opened Oriana's message first.

_'Hey sis._

_Just checking in, since I haven't heard from you in a while. You are making me worry here.'_

Miranda scoffed. She is worried about her? But she allowed herself a small smile, thinking how alike they were, even if they had vastly different upbringings.

_'Remember that guy I told you about? Danner Gossimah? Please don't freak out, and don't you even think of doing anything to him, but, well, we are kinda... together.'_

Hmph, I guess I'm going to have to have a talk with this Danner, just to let him know a few things about Ori.

_'Randa, I am serious. I know what you are thinking, I'd probably think the same. You can take care of my security and all the dad-related stuff, but not my personal life.'_

_Yep, too much alike for my taste._ Miranda thought frowning.

_'Anyway, just wanted to let you know everything is fine, and those three guys you have watching us, are not suspicious AT ALL. I mean, really? Wherever I go, I see this salarian, watching news from his omnitool, or a human and asari, pretending to be couple, always averting their gazes, chuckling and discussing something funny, when they notice I'm watching them? Really Randa? Is that the best you could find?'_

Miranda smirked at this. _So, she noticed my decoys? Good, I'd be worried if she didn't, since they are like elephants in a glass store, when trying to be subtle. But that's not the reason they are there. They just need to keep her safe and out of trouble until Lanteia and her squad arrive._

_'All jokes aside, be safe sis. I just found you, and I couldn't take it if something happened to you._

_- Oriana'_

Miranda smiled as she finished reading the message. She debated if she should send her a replay, but decided against it, since there wasn't really anything she could tell her.

Instead she read the messages from her contacts. On Illium, everything was quiet, but there seemed to be some kind of Cerberus movement on the Citadel. _I will have to check that out, but first, I need to get to the Omega._

**0000000000000000000000**

_Omega... What a pisshole._ Miranda thought disgusted, wrinkling her nose in a grimace at the foul stench that was attacking her senses.

The situation on Omega got even worse, since the Illusive Man chased Aria away. But the chaos that still ruled the station after the coup, made things a little easier for her, since there was still no real security, so she could move around undetected, if she was careful enough.

Well, it would have been easier, if she was meeting anyone other than the person that waited for her, in Afterlife.

''Cheerleader, you came! I must admit, I'm surprised! Didn't think you'd even open the message from lil old me.''

''Jack.'' Miranda greeted the tattooed woman, who was finishing her drink at the bar. ''You may want to keep your voice down, seeing as Cerberus would be very happy to have both of our heads.'' She hissed, taking a seat next to the convict and ordering a drink, that she had no intention of drinking.

''Bah! Let them come! I will tear them all apart!'' At that, Miranda could see heads turning their way, with hushed whispers and raised eyebrows following. She had to fight the urge to bind and gag the convict, since that would make things even worse, especially since Jack is stronger biotic than she is. _But not every fight can be won only with brute strength._

''Why did your bring me here, Jack? Right now, even the Citadel would be safer for us, than Omega.'' Miranda asked, annoyed, but genuinely interested in what Jack wanted from her.

"It's interesting how, even if more than half of the fuckin' station is in ruins, Afterlife still runs as if nothing happened." Jack decided to ignore the question, instead, commenting on the state the Omega was in.

"It's just the Illusive Man's crowd control plan. Let the general population drink away its days, until Cerberus has them in iron grip." Miranda said "It's actually a genius way for their troops to reorganize, without any major incidents, now that they chased off Aria."

"Figures. Nice outfit, by the way." Jack snickered, checking Miranda's new looks "It looks so… Wild, I guess. Never thought I'd ever use that word when referring to you."

Miranda just rolled her eyes "I see you have decided to spice your styling up, too." She said, referring to Jack's now longer hair, and a little more covered torso.

"Yeah well, as you said, the Omega is dangerous for us, had to play it safe while here." Jack said uninterestedly looking around Afterlife.

"You, playing safe? I doubt it. I believe this is more Shepard's influence, then the need to hide." Miranda said, smirking knowingly.

"Believe what you want. Like I care what you think…." Jack scoffed, waving Miranda off.

After that, they sat in silence for a few minutes, Jack drinking and Miranda watching their surroundings for any sign of danger.

''I need your help. Well, I need your contacts in Alliance.'' Jack said finally, not looking at Miranda.

''Oh? What for?'' Miranda asked, now intrigued.

''Remember the data we discovered on Pragia? About surviving kids...?'' Jack waited for Miranda to confirm that she knew what she was talking about, and when Miranda nodded, she continued ''Then you remember that Shepard mentioned that they were now in Ascension, which was the Alliance program, in Grissom Academy.''

After another short pause, Jack finally looked at Miranda ''Well, I want in.''

Miranda just raised one eyebrow at the statement, prompting Jack to continue.

''I want in, to make sure the kids are OK, and to help them get over the events they had endured on Pragia, if they are not fuckin' fine, just like Shepard helped me. I need to keep an eye on them... I need to protect them, and to make sure they and all the other kids are treated right, since everyone knows that even the fuckin' Alliance can be brutal in their fuckin' trainings. I will never let anyone live out the horrors I had endured, not if I can stop it.''

Miranda was surprised and impressed, at the influence that Shepard had on Jack. She knew that the convict would never have even thought about risking her life to protect some kids, before she met Shepard. And now she wanted to work for the Alliance, like she wasn't one of the most wanted criminals in the whole Milky Way.

''I will see what I can do to clear your name and get it on Sanders' potential employee list, but then you'll be on your own.'' Miranda said, her face clear of any emotion, since she knew that Jack would have taken it the wrong way if she saw how proud Miranda was at her growth, and newfound ability to ask her for help, even though, just yesterday, she was ready to tear her head out.

She may have said to Jack that what happened to her wasn't Cerberus' doing, not really, but she still felt kind of responsibility for the young woman, especially after Jack saved her life on Aite.

_Besides, Shepard believed in her from the beginning, when she was just another wild card. I guess I trust Alex enough, to have the same faith in Jack as she does._

''That's all I need.'' Jack said, relief evident in her voice, as Miranda rose from her seat.

"I need to go now, make the necessary calls... I will notify you when it's safe to go and see Sanders." When Jack waved her off, turning around towards the bartender and ordering another drink, Miranda rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Hey Cheerio?" Miranda stopped, turning enough to look at Jack over her shoulder, while the convict still had her back to her "Thanks."

Smiling, Miranda decided not to respond, so she resumed her trek towards the exit and her shuttle.

Next stop: the Citadel.

**00000000000000000**

After she made the necessary calls to get Jack a clean slate, Miranda also arranged a meeting with one of her contacts from Alliance on the Citadel.

She was standing on the balcony of the hotel room, where the meeting was supposed to take place 5 minutes from now, leaning on the balcony railing, and taking in the beautiful sight of the Presidium.

_I wish Shepard was here. It's just... She should be able to enjoy this view, not me. I am the terrorist, while she is the hero. But I guess we live in a twisted world where heroes are treated like terrorists, and terrorist are given free reign._

She was disrupted from her thoughts by the sound of door opening. Checking the time on her omnitool, she spoke "Right on time, Captain Shepard."

"Miss Lawson." Captain Hannah Shepard of the SSV Orizaba greeted Miranda like she was a well known acquaintance, if not a friend, shaking her hand. Miranda had no idea why, but the woman seemed to trust her enough not to turn her in, even though she had plenty of chances for the past three months, while Shepard has been locked away, and Miranda herself on the run.

She suspected that that had something to do with the fact that the Captain knew Miranda and her daughter were more than friends. Either way, she has been a huge asset for Miranda.

_Well, let's get straight to business. _Miranda thought, as she offered Captain Shepard the drinks.

"Captain, you said there were sightings of some less known Cerberus operatives on the Citadel?"

"Indeed, and more than usual. I'm afraid they are preparing for something, and I don't know what. But I'm sure you can find out." She sat on the couch, taking the brandy Miranda offered her, with a nod of gratitude.

"Why me?" Miranda asked, a little confused. _I mean yes, I was the Illusive Mans right hand, but I've been out of the loop for more than four months, so Shepard probably knows more about their operations in Council space than I do. The data I acquired few days ago only contained the information about operations in the Terminus System._

"Because most of them were identified, while meeting with Henry Lawson." Hannah sipped her drink, gauging Miranda's reaction to the news.

"My father? What has he got to do with Cerberus?" Now she was completely confused. Miranda Lawson didn't do 'confused' very well, so she needed to get to the bottom of this Cerberus/Lawson business, and fast.

"We are not sure, that's why I need you to find out." Miranda sat in the comfy-looking armchair, across the table from the couch where Shepard was, thinking about what the Captain just said.

"You already know something, don't you?" Shepard asked, even though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I... Have some leads, but I'm not sure yet where they would take me. I need to think this through, before I act." Miranda was reluctant to share anything with the Alliance right now, without the concrete evidence, but she needed to give them something.

At this, Hannah Shepard unexpectedly smirked at Miranda "Not something you were doing a month ago, from what I've heard."

_Is she referring to...? Oh for the love of... I am going to kill Shepard for this!_ Unable to keep a small blush at bay, Miranda averted her gaze from the still smirking woman across from her "I can't believe she told you that."

"Oh she didn't have any choice, not when I mentioned the moans I heard out of her room when I came to visit." At this, Miranda's blush deepened and Shepard's smirk grew even wider. Miranda couldn't help but notice the similarities she had with her daughter.

And then Miranda's face paled "Wait, does that mean they know...?"

"That Alexandra loves watching loud porn? Yes, indeed, that was something she enjoyed since her teenage years." Hannah chuckled at the memory of her daughters squirming when she confronted her with this, and Miranda sighed in relief.

"And don't worry, your secret is safe with me, especially since it wouldn't serve anything other than destroying what's left of Alexandra's career, and we can't have that. We need her, and you, and people like you, who have any sort of knowledge on the Reaper tech, because, even though the Alliance branded you a criminal, I know you will do whatever is in your power, and I know that even without Cerberus resources, you have hell of a lot power, to stop the Reapers. Just like Alexandra will, when they finally release her."

It's rare for Miranda Lawson to be at loss of words, but after the little speech the older Shepard just gave her, she just couldn't find any.

"I must go now, my ship is scheduled for departing in an hour, and I need to monitor the preparations." Captain Shepard got up from the couch, and moved towards the door, before she stopped, and turned to face Miranda, who also got up from her armchair.

"Thank you for the brandy. I hope I can count on you to find out what we discussed." She said with an impassive face, _Business mode is back on, as Alex would say_, Miranda thought as she nodded.

"Of course, I will look into that immediately. If Henry Lawson is working with Cerberus again... Well, I can't keep running from him anymore, I guess."

"Indeed. Have a nice day, Miss Lawson." And with that, Hannah Shepard left the room, leaving Miranda alone with her thoughts.

She resumed her earlier position on the armchair, a glass of brandy in hand as she thought over what she just found out. _What are you up to, father?_

Few moments later, a beep from her omnitool got her attention, and she smiled when she read the message she got_. I guess next time I see Jack, I'm going to have to call her 'Professor'._


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the end of our deal, Lawson." A voice from the intercom said.

Miranda opened video link on her computer "Oh? How so, Mr. Reynolds?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest, looking skeptically at the monitor.

There, a man in early forties, with short black hair, a goatee, and a scar running almost from the edge of his right eye and across the right side of his upper lip, was smiling smugly at her.

"Easy. I say that my debt is paid in full. I don't want to play taxi for you anymore, but you are more than welcome to rent my ship and services, for a certain amount of credits."

"I see."_ Damn it, I still need his ship._ Miranda though for a second, before continuing "And what if I don't think that you have finished paying your debt to me?"

"Then that's too bad." Reynolds said, leaning back in his chair casually. "I would hate to kill such a beautiful woman." He stretched his hands, leaving them to rest behind his head.

"And what makes you certain that you can kill me?" Miranda was now amused to see what the crazy bastard thought of now. This wasn't the first time he was threatening her like this. Last time, he almost lost his right eye, earning that scar that adorns his face.

"This." He showed her his omnitool, and since the screen of the computer monitor was small, Miranda had to lean in to see what exactly he was talking about.

_Bastard. He transferred all control to his omnitool while I was planet-side, so now he can vent any part of the ship, and I wouldn't have a chance to stop him._ Miranda let the small frown slip from her cold façade.

"Tch. I see." Both of them leaned back into their chairs, Miranda staring icy daggers at Reynolds, while he was smirking at her "Very well, Reynolds. I will not bother you anymore, if you would be so kind…"

Reynolds interrupted her "I am many things Miranda, and kind isn't one of them. I am dropping you off on Citadel." He was now cleaning his nails, with a dagger he produced from his boot, not looking at Miranda anymore.

Miranda shot up, hands on the table "The Citadel? You can't just drop me off there! I will be arrested the moment I set my foot there, if certain preparations aren't made first!"

"Then be sure to make them. We will be there in half an hour." He looked pointedly at her, as he finished cleaning his nails.

"That's not nearly enough time! You have to drop me off somewhere else!" She yelled at him.

"I don't have to do anything, Miranda. But you should get in touch with your contacts soon, since time is ticking." Reynolds faked a sigh.

"Bastard! I will remember this, Martin!"

"Now now, Miranda, it's not nice to threaten the man who can throw you out of the airlock, along with all the stuff in that cabin, with the push of the button." He smiled wickedly, stretching his hands up towards the top bulkhead, and then leaving them behind his head, as he lifted his legs onto the console.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock." He smirked, as he switched the feed off, and Miranda groaned in frustration as she sat back on her chair, sending messages to her contacts within C-Sec, hoping they will be able to provide cover for her, until she finds another ship off the station.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Miss Lawson." Someone called for her, the moment she stepped out of the docking bay doors and onto the Citadel.

She looked around, and saw Bailey coming towards her, with one of his officers trailing behind him.

"Commander." She greeted him, with a slight nod "I am sorry for the short notice, I hope everything is alright." She didn't want to speak freely in front of an unknown officer, but Bailey understood what she meant.

"Of course. I did what I could, but I would advise against going to Presidium just yet." He said, motioning for her to follow him. They made their way towards the elevator, and Bailey then punched in the button for the 'Purgatory Bar'.

Miranda raised an eyebrow at this, but decided not to comment.

The ride went on in silence, and when they reached the bar, Bailey instructed the officer to remain outside, and wait for him, before he and Miranda went in.

Inside, Miranda scanned the crowd, and was surprised to see Aria T'Loak in the VIP lounge, discussing something with one of her assistants, probably.

Bailey led them in one of the more secluded areas of the bar.

''So, Miss Lawson...'' He began, but was cut off by Miranda.

''Don't ask Commander, its better if you don't know anything.'' She warned him with a frown and Bailey raised his hands in surrender.

''I understand. That's not what I wanted to ask you anyway. Did you hear about Earth?'' He said in solemn tone, which immediately raised the alarms in Miranda's head.

''Earth? No, I haven't had any news about the Earth for the past few weeks. Why?'' She asked cautiously.

''Reapers invaded.'' Bailey sighed heavily.

Miranda gasped ''The Earth? Already? And what about...?'' She couldn't keep concern out of her tone.

''Shepard is fine. She came here as soon as she could, asking for help, but like every time she asked Council for something, her pleas fell on deaf ears.'' Bailey scoffed at that last part, and Miranda frowned.

''I see. Is she on the Normandy?''

''Indeed she is. Doctor T'Soni is with her, along with some marine I didn't recognize.''

''Lawson, Aria wants to see you.'' They were interrupted by a gruff voice.

She turned to see grumpy krogan standing next to their table ''Oh? Is that so? And what if I don't want to see Aria?'' She crossed her arms, watching him challengingly.

''It would be very bad for you, human.'' There was a threat in his voice, as well in his stance.

''I see. Tell the ex-Queen of Omega, I will see her when I can, not when she wants me to. Now run along, I have some work here to do.'' She emphasized the 'EX' part as she waved him off, not wanting to look like she was jumping when Aria says 'hop'.

As the krogan went away grunting, Miranda turned towards Bailey.

''I need to deliver a message to Shepard. Can you do that for me?'' She leaned towards him, her expression softening considerably now that the krogan was out of sight.

''I can try, but I can't promise anything.''

''Good. Make sure she gets this as soon as possible.'' She opened her omnitool, and typed in a few commands.

When she transferred the message from her omnitool to Baileys, Miranda got up, and made her way towards Aria. _Even though she is weakened, its still not a good idea to piss her off._

Like she read her thoughts, Aria glared at her, as soon as Miranda got into her VIP booth ''It's really bad idea to anger me, Miss Lawson.''

''Aria.'' Miranda ignored the threat, as she acknowledged the asari. ''We are not on Omega anymore.''

''It doesn't matter where we are. I am the Omega, and you should do well to remember that.'' She flared her biotics as a warning.

''Noted. Now, what do you want from me?'' Miranda seemed bored by the display of power, but she was on full alert, since she was aware that alone, she was no match for Aria.

''Nothing from you. I need Shepard, but I can't reach her. That's where you come in.'' Aria leaned back, now that her status as Queen B was confirmed.

Miranda raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

''I am sure you are aware that she is out there somewhere trying to unite the galaxy against the Reapers. And I am certain that she will come to see you sooner or later. When you see her, tell her to visit me here, I have a… Proposition she won't be able to refuse." Aria said, smirking.

''And why would I do you any favors?'' Miranda asked matter-of-factly.

''Having the gratitude of the Queen of Omega isn't a small thing, Lawson.'' Aria said that like it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

''A Queen without kingdom... Yes, I really need your gratitude.'' Miranda said sarcastically.

''A favor, then. Even if I am currently a Queen without a kingdom, I still have vast resources at my disposal... And I WILL take the Omega back, right out of the Illusive Mans cold, dead hands.''She said dangerously.

_Hmm, she is right. She will get Omega back, sooner or later, and then she will be a formidable ally, if I ever need her help. _Miranda thought to herself, as she and Aria had a kind of staring contest.

''Deal. A favor for a favor.'' Miranda said, getting up. ''Now, if you will excuse me, I've got a ship to find.''

''Lawson. One more thing.'' Miranda turned to look at Aria sideways ''The one rule of Omega still applies here.'' Aria said, flaring her biotics one more time.

Miranda nodded, not really impressed by the display of power.

As she was about to exit the club, someone bumped into her ''Get in!'' Familiar voice hissed, dragging her back into the bar, and towards one empty, dark corner.

''Kasumi?'' Miranda asked, raising her eyebrows at the thief, who ignored her, looking intently at the doors. Miranda crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her.

After a few minutes, Kasumi sighed in relief ''Good. He didn't see me enter here.''

''Who didn't see you?'' Miranda asked cautiously.

''Oh you know, just some Spectre that's been chasing me since forever.'' Kasumi said cheerfully.

''Jondum Bau? You've led Jondum Bau to my location? Are you crazy!'' Mirandas eyes widened and she hissed angrily at the thief.

''Whaaat? A girl can't visit her friend every now and then?'' Kasumi asked sheepishly.

''Not when she is bringing Spectres to her friends doorstep!'' Miranda almost yelled, but she managed to stop herself right on time, not wanting to draw attention at them.

''Technically, this isn't your...'' Kasumi began, but was cut off by Miranda.

''You know what I mean!'' Miranda snapped at the thief ''Now, what is the real reason you brought me in your mess?'' Miranda asked, her hands on her hips.

''Straight to business, I see.'' When Miranda glared at her, Kasumi cleared her throat ''You remember the Graybox Shepard helped me recover?''

''The one your boyfriend left you, and told you to destroy, but you didn't?'' Miranda looked for confirmation, and Kasumi nodded.

''Exactly. Well, I finally cracked the code and...'' The thief trailed off, but Miranda had little patience for her antics right now.

''Well?''

''Well, the only thing I found was information for the bank account, here on Citadel.''

''And?'' She prompted her again, resisting the urge to tap her foot in agitation.

''And... I need your help getting in.''

''Why do you need my help? Can't you just break in?'' Confusion now replaced the anger and annoyance.

''Are you serious? The Bank of Citadel is one of the only buildings I can't break in without help. But, if you pretend to be interested in opening bank account, _Miss Solheim_, I could guide you to Keiji's vault, and you can open it with this code and take whatever it is he has hidden there.''

''You've really thought this through, haven't you?'' Miranda said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

''That's all I've been doing since our last break in, in the Alliance HQ.'' Kasumi smirked, and Miranda blushed a little at the memory.

''Smooth, real smooth Goto, mentioning the favor I owe you without really doing so. Fine. I will help you. Do you have a safe house, where I can go over the plan?''

''Already sent the coordinates to your omnitool. See you there, Randa.'' The thief said, as she cloaked herself and disappeared from sight once again.

Miranda sighed as she opened her omnitool, to check the coordinates Kasumi sent her.

**00000000000000000**

''Miss Solheim, we have been expecting you. My name is Thomas Wilkis.'' A man in his early forties extended his hand towards Miranda, who offered her own hand, which he kissed with a bow.

''Pleasure.'' She said coldly, as she withdrew her hand.

''If you would follow me, I need some more date in addition to those your assistant already sent us, before I can give you keys to your safe.''

''Is there any problem? Oh I swear to God, that girl is as incompetent as...'' She made a show of rolling her eyes and planting a palm over her eyes in annoyance.

''No no, there is no problem, I can assure you, this is just a routine step in securing that only you can open your safe.'' He raised his arms, trying to reassure her that everything is normal.

''Well then, let's get on with it, I'm a busy woman.'' She waved him off, motioning for him to lead the way.

''Certainly. Right this way, Miss Solheim.'' Wilkis bowed slightly, motioning for her to follow him.

When they arrived into the room that leads to the vault, Wilkis stopped in front of the console. ''I will need samples of your DNA and voice and then you will need to enter a password, that you shouldn't share with anyone, not even I should know it.''

Miranda nodded as she put her hand on the designated place for the DNA sample.

''Now, just say your name here, for the voice sample.''

''Miranda Solheim.''

''Perfect. Now, when you type in your desired password, you can proceed inside the vault. Your safe box will open automatically when you enter, and when you close it, the vault door will open.'' He explained as he moved away, so she could type in her password without fear that he would try to see it.

''You are not coming with me?'' She asked, faking uncertainty.

''No, that is the bank policy that ensures clients privacy. There are no cameras inside either, only state of the art heat sensors that tell us how many persons are inside.'' Wilkis explained, clasping his hands behind his back.

''Perfect.'' Came Kasumi's voice from her earpiece. ''Enter the password, and real fun can begin.''

After thinking for a few moments, Miranda entered her password and the vault doors opened. She looked towards Mr. Wilkis, who nodded, gesturing for her to proceed inside. As she entered, the vault doors closed and a safe box on her far right opened.

She ignored it as she turned left, looking for the 27th row in 6th column.

"Alright, I found it." She said, standing in front of Keiji's safe box. She scanned it with her omnitool.

"Everything is like you said it would be. This won't take long."

After few minutes of typing in the commands, she finally managed to hack the safe "Got it." She said, as the safe door opened, and she took the chip that was the only thing inside, placing it into the hollow part of her heel.

"Good. Close the safe and… Shit! Don't close the safe!" Kasumi screamed through the comm, but it was too late, since Miranda has already closed the safe.

"Too late. Why?" When the vault doors opened, Miranda saw why the safe should have stayed open.

"Miss Solheim, I must admit, I didn't tell you everything about our sensors in the vault. You see, we have a motion sensor, which tells us where you are in every moment you spend behind the closed doors of the vault, and when it showed us that, instead going towards your safe, you went towards another, we knew your intentions weren't... pure. So, I will have to ask you to come with us, peacefully, or we will use force if necessary, and no one wants that." He said cockily, smirking at her, with his hands behind his back.

"Why SHOULD I?" Miranda asked Kasumi, emphasizing the word 'should', but Wilkis thought that she was asking him.

"Just keep him talking, I'm on my way." Kasumi said, just as Wilkis started talking.

"Because, as I see it, you have three options. One:" He raised one finger "You try to run, and you get shot by my security force, so we can take whatever you stole from your dead body. Two: " He raised second finger "We can wait here, in this stalemate until C-Sec arrives, and then you go to jail, while we still get whatever you stole from our officers inside the force. And three:" He raised another finger "You surrender, give us the goods, and we let you walk. Simple as that."

"And what insurance do I have that you will let me walk?" Miranda asked, not really interested in answer, since there was no way in hell she was gonna surrender to these goons.

"Why, Miss Solheim! Is my word not enough?" He fakes a hurt tone, with his hand above his heart.

"I am sorry, Mister Wilkis, but you must understand that I wouldn't be where I was if I trusted everyone based only on their word." She crossed her arms bellow her chest, emphasizing it, trying to take every advantage she could, using all the resources she had.

"When I say 'Now', raise your barrier." Came Kasumi's voice from her earpiece.

"Ah well, Miss Solheim, then I am afraid that you will have to take your chances." Her little stunt worked, since Wilkis's eyes went towards her chest.

"That I will." Miranda smirked, as she searched for any way out, or at least the direction from where Kasumi was going to come. The only way out she could see, was behind the security.

"Now!"

Four things happen in quick succession as Miranda raised her barrier.

There was a loud bang right above the banks security force.

The moment they raised their eyes and pointed their weapons towards the ceiling, a flashbang grenade fell in their midst, followed by a smoke bomb, which engulfed the whole hallway and the vault.

"Run towards the hole in the ceiling!" Kasumi yelled through the comm, while Wilkis and his forces were struggling with the smoke and the aftereffects of the flashbang.

Luckily for her, Miranda brought her visor, just in case, so it came in handy now, maneuvering through the smoke and around the disorganized troops.

She spotted Kasumi waiting at the edge of the hole, but since the ceiling was too far away, she had to use her biotics to propel herself upwards, which gave away her position.

"There! Shoot the bitch!" Someone yelled, and bullets started whizzing all around her. Her barrier was holding for now, but they needed to get away from there and fast.

Kasumi handed her a handgun, while she herself took out a Locust, the one she and Shepard acquired while trying to get back Keiji's Graybox, by the looks of it.

They were sprinting in between the ground floor and the vault floor, by the looks of the surroundings. They could still hear the gunfire behind them, but there were no bullets flying past them, so Miranda lowered her barrier.

''Do you even know where we are going?'' Miranda asked, panting a little, motioning for Kasumi to stop ''I need to get out of this suit.'' She explained, when Kasumi gave her a questioning look.

She took off her power suit, revealing her catsuit beneath it, minus the belt.

''Didn't want to take your chances, eh Lawson?'' Kasumi rolls her eyes at Miranda.

"Oh please Goto, I know you well enough to be aware of the fact that something always explodes on your heists." Miranda countered, as she discarded her old clothes to some corner, motioning for thief that they should continue running as far away from the bank as they can.

Kasumi just chuckled, before she took the lead once again "Fair enough. And to answer your question; As a matter of fact, I do know where we are going. There should be a vent, right around the corner."

True to her word, when they turned right at the next corner, they saw a big vent, leading to the wards. With a big, active fan.

Miranda frowned "And how are we supposed to get past that?"

"When I count to 3, just run as fast as you can, and don't stop for anything until you reach the corner." Kasumi said, checking her omnitool.

"OK, get ready. 3… 2… Run!" As soon as she yelled 'run', both of them started sprinting towards the fan, which was slowing down considerably.

As they reached it, it stopped completely, but the moment they passed between its blades, it started working again.

Miranda managed to reach the corner just in time, but Kasumi got caught up in the current, and was struggling to keep going forward.

"Kasumi!" Miranda yelled, as she saw the thief's predicament.

"Stay there! You will get caught in the current too if you try to reach me!" Kasumi was now sliding backwards, towards the fan, despite her efforts to go forward, or at least stay in place until the fan stops again.

_She won't make it! I need to do something!_ Miranda thought frantically, as she searched her surroundings for anything useful.

But there was nothing. She only had her pistol. _Maybe if I throw it…? No, it would probably be sliced in two by the blades. What can I…?_

"Miranda!" A scream got her out of her thoughts, and she saw Kasumi stumbling towards the spinning blades.

She didn't have time to think, only act, as she thrust her arms forward, one sending a biotic Throw towards the fan, while other used Pull on Kasumi.

She wasn't really prepared for the blast that followed, when her biotics collided with the fan.

Kasumi was mostly protected by her biotics, but Miranda herself got the full brunt of the blast right in her face.

The shockwave propelled her backwards, and Miranda landed with a thud on her back, on the cold floor, few meters from the place she was standing. She was sliding another two meters on her back, when Kasumi landed right on top of her.

That's when all went black for Miranda.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, my head._ "Where am I?" Miranda woke up with a groan, clutching her head with both hands.

"Welcome back to the land of living." A chirpy voice said, and Miranda opened her eyes to see Kasumi sitting on the backrest of the armchair.

She closed her eyes again, as she massaged her temples "What happened?"

After a little pause, Kasumi spoke, "You saved my life." She said in a serious tone, which made Miranda open her eyes again.

"You thought I was going to let you get sliced to pieces by that enormous fan?" Miranda asked incredulously.

"No, but… Except for Keiji and Shepard, nobody ever risked their life for me. And you made a huge risk, by protecting me from the blast and not yourself."

"Why? How long was I out?" Miranda asked confused, she estimated that she was unconscious for a few hours, enough for Kasumi to get her to the safe house, but not more, considering that, she was feeling fine, minus the headache.

"Five days." Miranda's eyes widened in surprise, "I had Doc Chakwas get here as soon as I managed to get you to bed." Kasumi continued, "You were in bad shape. Not many external injuries, although enough to spend the whole medi-gel supply that Doc brought with her, and then some more, and luckily no internal bleedings, even though you had a few cracked ribs, but the concussion was bad."

It was then that Miranda noticed IV drip connected to her left arm, and looking under the covers, she saw that she was clad in some kind of hospital gown, that Karin must have smuggled out on one of her visits.

"Where is she now?"

"She had to go back to the hospital, but she did leave you all the data on your injuries, since she figured you'd want to take a look when you wake up."

_Good_. Miranda thought, as she took the datapad from Kasumi.

"Hmm, burns and cuts weren't as bad as I figured they would be, but the catscan doesn't look good. When was this taken?"

"Two days ago. Doc said she would come by later today to check on you."

"Good, I need another scan, since the swelling has probably diminished by now, but I need to know how much exactly, and my omnitool isn't equipped for that." Miranda said, as she put the datapad down and closed her eyes again.

"OK, I'll wake you when she comes, so rest now. Shepard will kill me when she hears I almost got you killed, so I need my brownie points, by taking care of you now."

"Aww, you wound me, Goto. I thought you were doing this because you like me." Miranda smiled as she teased Kasumi, who only stuck her tongue out in reply.

**0000000000000000**

"Miranda!" Kasumi burst into the room Miranda was occupying while recovering. "It's Shepard! She is here!"

"What? Where?" Miranda was confused, as she looked over the thief's shoulder, expecting to see the Spectre behind her, smiling.

But there was no one there.

"Not here, you silly." Kasumi chastised her, when she noticed her gaze. "On the Citadel. I just got the info that Normandy docked on Dock 24."

"I need to see her." Miranda said as she started to get up, but Kasumi put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"No, what you need to do is heal." She firmly, but gently, pushed Miranda back on bed.

But Miranda struggled against the thief, "Kasumi, please. I need to talk to her. Who knows when or even if I will get another chance?"

Kasumi looked away, obviously struggling with decision. She knew Miranda wasn't ready for the stroll around the Citadel, but she also knew what it was like not to get another chance to see the person you love before they die. And Shepard could die any day now, since she was on the front lines, racing all over galaxy, saving everyone that could make a difference in this war. Just a few days ago, she was in the thick of it on Palaven, as she tried to save the Turian Primarch. Who knows where she might have to go next.

"Alright." She finally relented. "But you need to take painkillers. And wear the catsuit. The material enforcement should keep your ribs safe while healing."

Miranda smiled at the thief, "Thank you, Kasumi."

The thief helped her get out of bed and into her white catsuit, since the black one, the one Shepard got her while still fighting the Collectors, has been ripped beyond repair in the blast.

**00000000000000**

"I can see the Normandy, Kasumi, and Alliance officers getting off of it, but still no Shepard. Are you sure she isn't already on the Citadel somewhere?" Miranda glanced nervously towards the Normandy Docking Bay, while leaning on a rail.

"I'm positive. She is probably resting in her cabin, or something. Just calm down, Miranda." Came Kasumi's slightly annoyed voice through Miranda's comm. ear piece.

Miranda sighed, "I _am_ calm, Goto."

At that moment, the dock doors opened again, for the Nth time that day, and Miranda automatically looked towards them, not really expecting to see the blonde Commander.

But there she was, looking as tired as Miranda felt, scars more prominent than ever, but not glowing, green eyes sweeping over her, but somehow not seeing her.

Miranda gripped the guard-rail tighter, thinking if she should go to the Commander, or just wave for her to come over.

But then something got Commanders attention, and she looked in Miranda's direction again. A small smile found its way on Shepard's face as she made her way towards the ex-Cerberus officer.

Miranda turned around, so she could lean on the rail that she was gripping just moments before.

Shepard stopped only when they were within the arms reach of each other. They just stood there, taking in as much detail as they could of each other.

"Well, you look like hell." Shepard finally commentated, and Miranda rolled her eyes.

"You look even worse, Commander."

"Heh, I heard that it's the newest fashion, to look like a homeless person on Omega, so I try my best." She threw her one of her trademark smirks, making Miranda chuckle.

"You ass." She said, smacking the blonde on the arm.

Suddenly, Miranda found herself trapped between the rail guard and Commanders body. Finally losing her cool, she quickly wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck, as Alex put her own around her slim waist, pulling her closer.

Their lips crashed in hungry need. Their tongues battled ferociously, passionately, for dominance.

They were starting to draw attention of the passerby's to themselves, but neither cared much about that.

Finally breaking the kiss, they leaned their foreheads together, as they stayed locked in the embrace.

"I missed you." Alex whispered while keeping her eyes closed.

"I know." Miranda responded, also whispering with her own eyes still closed.

"I need you with me."

"I know."

"But you can't come?"

"No, I cannot."

Shepard sighed, defeated, as she opened her eyes.

"I don't know how I'm gonna do this without you."

"You will manage. You defeated Saren without me."

"That was different. At that time, I had nothing to lose." Shepard cupped Miranda's cheeks, looking her straight in the eyes. "And now I have you."

"I know, Alex. But I need to make sure my sister is safe. I can't race all around the galaxy with you, while she is in danger, not only from the Reapers, but from our father as well."

"Did something happen?" Shepard asked worriedly, and Miranda turned in her arms, gripping the guard rail once again, while the Commander snaked her arms around her waist once again.

"I…" Miranda hesitated for a split second. "I'm not sure. It may be nothing. But it could also be the worst." She paused, wondering how much she should tell Shepard._ I can't have her dropping everything just to help me, like last time. Too much is at stake right now._

"I lost contact with her and the operatives guarding her." Shepard tightened her hold on Miranda.

"If you tell me where she was last, I can…"

"No." Miranda said firmly. "I need to do this alone."

"But…"

"No, Shepard. You need to find a way to defeat the Reapers, otherwise there won't be anything we can do to keep Ori or anyone else safe." She got out of Shepard's embrace, arms crossed over her chest in defiance.

_I need to change the subject._ "Do you even have a plan for that?" She asked, moving away from two C-Sec officers that came too close for comfort.

"Yes. We… The Alliance is working on something, and I'm trying to gather as much help as I can, so they can finish it as soon as possible." Shepard said scratching the back of the head, not really knowing how much she can say in an unsafe environment like the Citadel Docking Bay, as she followed Miranda.

"Everybody has a weakness. Even the Reapers." Miranda said confidently, knowing that Alex needed the reassurance.

She was rewarded by a small smile from the Commander, which just told Miranda how much she needed this, for Miranda to believe in her.

"Miranda? Bailey warned me that you shouldn't stick there for much longer. Seems like a couple of Spectres were noticed in the area." Kasumi said seriously through the comm. "Oh and say 'Hi' to Shep for me!" She added in her usual cheerful tone.

Miranda rolled her eyes, and Shepard gave her quizzical look. "Kasumi says 'Hi'." She said dismissively.

Shepard's face lit up at the mention of the master thief, who was one of her best friends and confidantes during the Collectors hunt. Kasumi was the first one to notice that she had a crush on her XO, in fact.

"Anyway, Aria wants to see you. Says she has something that might interest you." Miranda continued.

"Oh? And since when are you one of her messengers?" Shepard teased her, chuckling, and Miranda swatted her on the arm.

"You really are an ass." She glared at Shepard, but soon a smile broke through, betraying her.

"So, where is the Queen of Omega? And what is she doing here?"

"You haven't heard?" Miranda was surprised by this. By now everyone knew that Aria has lost Omega.

"I was… relieved of duty for four months, and as soon as I was reinstated, I was thrust into this war. So no, can't say I heard anything that isn't Reaper-related." Shepard said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"The Illusive Man now controls the Omega."

That bit of information almost made Shepard's eyes pop out. "Really? How so?"

"You better ask Aria, or even Dr. T'Soni about that, since I don't know the details. I only know that she is here now, and is looking for you." Miranda shrugged.

"I see." Shepard seemed lost in thought, contemplating this new bit of information.

"So…" Miranda began again, realizing that it was the time to say goodbye to her lover and disappear for the time being.

"So…" And Shepard continued, not really knowing what to say in such a short time they had. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

"Shepard… I'm grateful that you want to help me, but you have your hands full." Miranda said approaching Shepard once again, cupping her cheeks, "If I need a door or two kicked down, I know just who to call, but for now, I'll be fine." Miranda said firmly, but with a smile, and all Shepard could do was nod.

"Alright." Shepard reluctantly agreed. "But don't hesitate to call me if you need any kind of help."

"I won't."

"Good, coz I can't concentrate on saving the galaxy, if I'm not sure that you are safe."

Miranda smiled at her overprotective Commander. "Alright, Prince Charming, that's enough of that. I need to go now." She said, playfully ruffling Shepard's carefully style spikes.

"Yeah, me too." Shepard said sadly, and seeing the look on her face, Miranda couldn't help but step up and wrap her arms around the Commanders neck for one last kiss. Shepard snaked her arms around Miranda's waist on instinct, instantly returning the kiss, which ended way too soon, in her opinion.

"Be careful, Lawson." Shepard said, holding Miranda's hand for as long as she could, as the operative was moving away.

"No promises, Commander." Miranda winked at her, before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Shepard standing there, her hand still stretched out.

**0000000000000**

''I'll take this one.'' Miranda said, eyeing one small, FTL capable starship.

''Perfect. Now, the funds...''

''...Are already on your account.''

As the battarian was checking his account from his omnitool, Miranda contacted Kasumi.

''It's done. I got a ship.''

''So, where will you go now?''

''I will probably check the colony where Oriana was last stationed, for clues what might have happened to her. After that, who knows, wherever her trail leads me.'' Miranda said, as she nodded to the battarian. She went past him into her new ship.

''You will find her, I don't doubt that.'' Kasumi assured her confidently.

''I know.'' Miranda smiled, as she entered the cockpit. ''Any luck in cracking that data?''

''Almost there. I'm confident I'll crack it in a few days.''

''Good luck with that Goto. And take care of yourself.'' Miranda said genuinely.

''You know me Lawson, I'm always on the sidelines.'' She could practically hear Kasumi smirk.

''Keep it that way. You still owe me big time for that bank job.'' Miranda said half-jokingly.

''Like you'd ever let me forget that.''

''So be a good girl and stay alive, at least until I can collect that debt.'' Miranda punched in the controls for take off, as soon as she got the green light from flight control.

''Yeah yeah, don't you have something better to do, like inspecting the ship or something like that?''

Miranda rolled her eyes, ''Goodbye Goto. This won't be the last time we spoke.'' She said with a smile.

''Bye Lawson, say hi to lil Lawson for me, when you see her.''

With that, Miranda closed the channel and made her way towards the Mass Relay.


End file.
